Searching for Self
by Believe Bridesmaid
Summary: In a world where everyone seems against them, B, Light and L struggle against each other for freedom, power and the last slice of cake.
1. Chapter 1

Hot fire licked at the pale boy's heels, threatening to catch onto his ill-fitting garments as he raced down a desolate corridor. The heat around him was unbearable, awakening memories that he had only recently succeeded in surpressing, memories that had continuously intruded into his dreams, turning the night-hours into horrific nightmares as the boy was forced to endure his painful ordeal again and again.

Ducking this way and that, then into an abandoned closet as five burly guards came tearing into the corridor heading towards the source of the smoke. The boy-no, the young man, paused to catch his breath. Setting fire to the sleeping quarters had indeed been a brilliant idea, he was too small and skinny to get the others to riot and this was the guards had to focus more on the screaming rapists instead of him.

Peeking out of the closet to cheak for any stragglers, the pale man set off again, pausing only to childishly stick his tounge out at the now defunct security camera before, almost in a despreate manner, punching in the code to the area restricted to guards. Slipping inside, he began searching, his crimson eyes darting for something, anything that he could use to cover the orange rags he had been bestowed with upon arrival. Finding an oversized batted jacket he slipped it onto his thin shoulders and, after procuring a cap emblazoned with the word 'SECURITY,' made his way over to the computerized security system. He worked quickly, but efficiently, unlocking all the locks on the most violent and dangerous criminals before remote-accessing a virus that would destroy the main database and erase all the files it contained. This was pointless, as there were many back-ups on the files of these criminals throughout the world, but the man wanted to delay notice of his disappearence as much as possible. He then called the fire brigade, and an ambulance as an afterthought before activating a lock-down in all the prisoner quarters, effectively sealing the fire, prisoners and most of the guards in one quarter of the prison. After shutting down the computers he dashed towards the door in the direction of his freedom -and revenge.

Stealing his way across the prison's grounds, the cold breeze teasing his ebony hair under his cap the man-

"Hey you! Freeze!" A balding guard pointed a weapon at the man

The pale man froze. Turning his head slowly at the threat he breifly glanced at the balding one, first at his face, then at his name. A grotesque smile, one reminicent of a particuarly evil gargoyle crept onto his face.

"Stephan Mac Ewan." If the man was surprised, he certainly did a good job of not showing it. The pale man then looked at the prison, as if he were mentally counting the seconds until something happened.

"Stay right where you are!" The balding man began to step slowly foward, as if approaching a wild, untameable animal.

It was at that moment a piercing scream filled the night air. The pale man knew that type of scream well. It was the sound somebody made when they were being burnt alive.

Taking advantage of the balding man's inattention he darted forward and pried the gun loose from clammy hands, not hesitating as he flipped the safety and shot his captor twice, in both kneecaps.

"Nothing personal Mr. Mac Ewan." Leaving the bleeding man, who would be dead come morning, the pale man darted off, racing up a chain fence like a double jointed monkey.

Leaning his head against the second fence, this one made of five-foot-thick gray concreate, the pale man breifly considered his enemies, the bastards who put him in that awful cell to rot, prolonging his already meaningless life. His old headmaster, the owner of the orphanage and the creator of that stupid program, the female FBI agent and that evil, beautiful, hated detective. He considered the irony that was himself, a suicidal man who apparently had enough motivation to break out of prison. No normal (if being suicidal could ever be close to normal) person would want to do that, but then again, he wasn't the most normal of people, and maybe he didn't want to die just yet, not until his last project was finished anyway.

The sounds of sirens brought the man back to earth, and the solid steel gates opened for the bright red vehicles and their assistance. The pale man started forwards in a purposeful manner, only being held up once by a fireman asking for the best directions to the blazing building. The fireman was of course under the impression that the pale man worked for the prison, his only cues being the cap and the jacket. Human believe what suits them best, and right now it was a state of pandemonium

Later, zooming down the highway in a stolen car, L.A's (arguably) most grusome serial killer, Beyond Birthday, began the time consuming, but enjoyable process of plotting his revenge.

--

Author's Notes: Hi! I'm Believe Bridesmaid. This is my first fanfiction, and as you all can see, it involves Beyond Birthday. Man I love his character. I would even more so if he were developed with an actual mental illness, not just a bunch of Hollywood-like crazy-crazy. So because of that he's second to Light, (with L third, I don't understand why he is so popular. Mainly because he reminds me of myself (but with more intellect) and I don't have a legion of rabid fangirls DX) But anyway, this here is just the preview, I'll add the first chapter somewhat soon-ish. Oh can you tell that I have no idea how Californian State Prisons work? I hope so. Feel free to correct me as it helps with the writing, which in turn would make this more enjoyable for people.

Oh gods above I forgot! This is a world where B, either because he was imprisoned under a false name or Light just forgot about him (leaning towards the former) didn't die, and survived up until the actual DN events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Japan - Two months eariler**

'Ptew!'

''Hey!''

''What?''

''Misa saw that!''

''Saw what?''

''You threw something at me!''

''What if I were aiming for Light-kun?''

A petite blonde whirled around from her aggressive perch to face her assailant. The teenager, having just been rescued from underneath the blonde, was eyeing the back of her corset. He was able to easily identify exactly _what _had been thrown, for the pink offending object stood out easily against the black of the oufit.

''It doesn't make it any better! Why do you have to come on our dates anyway?'' Misa, for that was the chosen name for the blonde girl, flung herself back into the couch dramatically

''We've had this conversation five times already, five times for five dates. If your memory is that bad I suggest you seek professional help. In any case, our time quotant has been fufilled here, we agreed on three hours for one weeks worth of peace. In case you have forgotten that as well.'' The boy who threw the chewing gum, L, droned.

''Ah-ha! On the condition that tomorrow, Light goes shopping with me. Misa's memory isn't that bad!'' Misa stuck her index finger up triumphantly.

''If it isn't, then why do you refer to yourself in third person?'' L got up, wiping cake crumbs off his jeans onto Misa's spotless floor. Flicking the chain connecting him to the teenager he ambled awkwardly over to the door and prepared himself for the inevitable tug-of-war that would follow. Light, the teenager, followed half-dragging Misa in his subtle haste to escape the room. Kissing Misa swiftly on the cheek, he shoved L out of the room and attempted to close the door in his girlfriend's face. Misa stuck her foot in the gap and grabbed Light's collar, a non verbal demand for more attention and kisses. L would have rolled his eyes at her behavior, but she wasn't worth the effort of moving his face. Twirling the chain around his wrist and arm, he tugged onto Light's hand and began dragging him in the opposite direction to his 'beloved.' Misa, seeing what h was doing, tugged on Light's other arm, screeching nonsense things angrily. Light, irrtated at being treated like a rag doll, ordered Misa to let go. Physics happened and he tumbled back into L.

Getting up off his roomate and resting his head on the doorframe, he sent L a glare through slitted eyes.

''One batch of blueberry muffins.'' he muttered

''Nutella cake.'' L half-smiled back at him, before tugging him off the doorframe.

''You spat chewing gum at her''

''Our deal was, if I saw you getting too uncomfortable with Misa's ah, advances, I would intervene in exchange for you baking me whatever I wanted, within reason of course. You never specified how I could intervene, nor did you set any restrictions on my payment. I want a nutella cake, and have wanted one since you mentioned you knew how to make one.'' L was now walking down the hallway, heading for their shared floor and more specifically, their kitchen.

''Why do you always do that?'' Light asked from beside him

''Do what?'' L looked bored now, as if he were in the commercials of his daily life.

''Twist words around to suit your purpose'' Light grumbled

''When you've been in this kind of work for as long as I have, you start to know the true meaning of words I suppose.'' Light and L had reached their kitchen. A stainless steel work of art, with two refrigerators, a stove, every food processor and eletrical appliance nessesary to a gormet chef all surrounding a prepreation/dining table. L would never spare any expense when it came to his food, and as Light found out delightedly, his food as well.

''Get to work Light-kun, I'm hungry and I need to have optimum sugar levels if I am to survive tomorrow. Between Kira and Amane-san I wonder why I even bother making a retirement plan.'' L hopped up onto the bench to watch his cake's creation, before Light shooed him onto a stool, claiming sanitary reasons. L had pouted and Light... had smiled...

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Japan - Present**

...Why? Why had he smiled?

Celing tiles swirled back into view as Light Yagami, the First Kira gazed into space. It had been three days since he had successfully recovered his precious memories and personality. Kira was now more or less free, his fake rules had done the trick and L had released him from his side. Light, or rather Kira had opted to remain close to L, as if to make sure the detective didn't pull anything unexpected before his inevitable death.

Which had a minor flaw. Namely that Misa, his faithful Second Kira, was nowhere in sight. And Light, for all his considerable intellect, could not exactly remember _why?_ He knew where Misa _was, _America, but all that he could gather without acting suspiciously was that she was gone for work. Which made no sense at all, ther was no way L would let his suspect leave the country for any reason short of nuclear war.

And since there was no World War Four currently underway Light presumed that there was definiately something horribly, terribly, _wrong_ with his memories. Since day two of their 'victory' over the Third Kira, Light had been given minor snippets of memory of the time he was attached to L, and he was soon to realise that there were similar holes as to when he was in confinement. He could remember the entire process of finding the Third Kira, his fights with L, getting annoyed over minior things that were complicated by the handcuffs, namely sleeping, eating and bathing, but he could not remember certain dates, time spent with Misa, time spent with L that must have not been focused on the case.

He had asked Rem, in private of course, what exactly was happening to him, and Rem had replied that no human had tried to delibreatly mess with their own memories before using the Death Notes. From this Light could deduce that his memories would slowly return, but for the meantime would play havoc with his ultimate plan to murder his rival.

Like why was Misa in America instead of here, where Light would turn her back into Kira, where she could judge again and where Rem could kill L and herself in one blow?

**America – Present **

Beyond Birthday leaned back against his third stolen car. Gazing down the decrepid street he contemplated how he would find his two most elusive soon-to-be-victums. Quillish Whammy and his Lawliet. He knew, growing up in Whammy's house with L, that he would be staying in hotels around the world, always moving and never calling any one of them 'Home' for that was what Whammy's was to all it's orphans. No, wherever L's major case was, (for he always had several going on.) that was be where he would be found. It was pointless though, to go though all the major five star hotels of this country- any country to try and look for him, since L used different aliases everytime, and always travelled as a local. Not to mention the fact that Beyond also didn't know what continent his L was in.

Beyond had never liked associating with the other inmates. In fact the only time he had ever initiated contact with any of them was when he instigated his plan of prison survival. Being smaller, thinner and injured was never a good combination when surrounded with known murderers and rapists, so at the first oppotunity Beyond had lept upon a notorious rapist and took advantage of the day his numbers ran out. By biting his ears off and smashing the man's bleeding head against the prision tiles Beyond had effectively branded himself as a psychopath among psychopaths and someone who was Not To Be Taken Advantage Of.

But this didn't mean that he perminatly closed himself off to his nightmares, he still heard the muttered whispers of the other prisoners, about the man who apparantly had killed five of the most demented murderers in his cell block. Without even being there in person. Beyond had cocked his head slightly at this, and oneof the gossipers, a huge hairy man with forearms the size of Beyond's waist, a man who had been imprisoned for the rape of five teenage girls had bowed his head repectfully and whispered

''Phil says there's some guy ou' there who's got it in for crims like us. Kill's 'em wid heart attacks, an' on the ou'side he's worshipped like some kinda God. Phil's sister called 'im Lord Kira.''

Beyond, now back in the present, smirked. There was no way L could resist a serial killer who murdered with heart attacks. If he could find an internet cafe in this town he could find at least a vague location of this Kira, if L hadn't captured him already that is. In any case, at the same time he could find that moronic FBI bitch Naomi Misora.

Getting off the bonnet Beyond fell into his usual slouch before lazily walking down the street, like a zombie out of a classic horror film. People stared at him, mothers unconciously clutched their children closer. Attention was drawn to him as he boldly walked down the street like insects to a light in the evening darkness.

This, if you could see how Beyond Birthday looked, was to be expected. After two weeks of agonising surgery to fix the awful burn scars from his suicide attempt, Beyond had laughed madly when the bandages had come off. Then howled with anger and frustration, before collapsing again with muffled giggles the sound of which should never come out of a nearly six foot tall man. The surgeon had backed away slightly, wondering if it was worth calling his psychiatrist friend about his lastest unusal patient.

But he was being paid well, so he marked it down as the usual eccentricies of the rich.

Beyond's new face now looked more like his beautiful Lawliet's then ever. Prison was harsh and Beyond suffered like everyone else, two years of poor diet, minimal sunlight and fire filled nights leading to his insomnia, Beyond's face had been bleached pale, with wide dark circles under his eyes and cheekbones jutting out of his face that would make any woman screech in jealousy. He now had the natural effect of what he had strived to achieve years before with more makeup then any actor or actress on stage.

Looking around, Beyond spotted a newspaper stand, the owner of which was reading a gossip magazine. Walking over, Beyond was about to ask for directions when his attention was diverted by a large gothic L decorating the front of the magazine. He froze momentarily, thoughts racing though his head. What was _L _the world's greatest detective, doing on the front of a women's magazine? To Beyond, it was as if... if one of those celebrity girls, the ones made of plastic and liked to pose naked for cameras was on the cover of Science Today.

Wait, maybe it was a mistake, maybe it was something totally unrelated.

''Hello. How much for the magazine?'' Beyond choked out

''This one? This is mine, but they're over there for only five dollars.'' The man, as Beyond could now see the name, lazily turned another page.

''Hey there, what do you think about L eh? This one says he's really a secret government organisation, with like, heaps of braniacs working as both L and Kira to try and take over the free will of people like you and me.'' The newspaper man lent forward towards Beyond, who was flicking through magazines at an astonishing pace, and showed him the corresponding page.

_'Well, to me, L is the one person I've strived all my life to be and to beat, the person who gave me that awful name, who imprisoned me and rejected me.' _But it wasn't as though Beyond could really say that.

''He's a detective,'' Beyond looked at him ''Who's Kira?''

The newspaper man gave him a look

''Been under a rock or the past few months of something?'' ('More like on the rock' Beyond thought) ''Kira's this guy who's been killing all the criminals with heart attacks, he's trying to make a New World without crime! Surely you saw L's broadcast a few months back? Challenged Kira to kill him and everything, it was so cool. Anyways, apparently their both in Japan or something dukeing it out with the ninjas.''

Broadcast? L? Moved to Japan to hunt down a mystery killer? L... L never showed that much attention to one case, never made a public broadcast... what was going on? What had the world turned into? Beyond felt numb as his gaze fell down to the open magazine in his hands, a missing person report smiling innocently up at him.

Missing Person: Naomi Misora

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Black

Job: Housewife

Height: 5''4

Last seen at her home in L.A, after recieving news that her fiance, Raye Penbar was killed during an undercover operation with the FBI. If you see this woman please call...

Beyond dropped the magazine as if it were poison. Staggering slightly, he gave the man at the stall a glance before rushing away, pure hatred and frustration fueling his every step. Running into an alleyway Beyond let out an inhuman sound, a shriek of dispare as he felt his very world shattering into a thousand pieces.

Naomi Misora was missing, probably from the sound of that article also dead- but how could that be? Beyond had _seen_ her lifespan, he _knew_ how long she had left to live. She was supposed to have years left, and Beyond knew that he whilst he couldn't kill her, he could have made every last second agonising for her. But now. Now she was gone and he would be unfufilled.

Not to mention his L, his hated L was now involved with someone else, someone who made him pay more attention to him then B had, had made him do things that Beyond had never, could never do. L had come out into the direct spotlight and annouced to the world that he, L, would put a stop to this murderer!

When Beyond had waged his own war with L, L had done what he always did when finding a murderer, or a rapist or embezzler or any other kind of criminal. He hired a shield, in this case Misora, and procceded to hunt Beyond from his behind his computer, and when he was finally captured, L gave all the credit to Misora before turning his attention to other cases.

To make an annoucement was... unbelievable

Beyond collapsed onto the dirty ground, his black shirt stained with filth as he screamed.

--

Author's note: Okay, I am unsure of what happened to this chapter. I orginally wanted to have a few chapters detailing what L, Light and Misa got up to during the famous 'We're not gay this is serious!' bondage arc. You know, as a type of mini-arc I suppose. But no. I can't write 'Ooo I'm innocent! I love butterflies and justice and pink fluffy bunnies' happy Light, not for long anyway. It's just eaiser to write emotionally demented genii for me I guess. Does anyone else have that problem? So I wrote the Beyond 'I'm a badass-outlaw' part, and thought, well, screw it, I'm going to mess around with Light's memories to serve my lazy purpose. Because I really can't keep writing the later plotline without doing the beginning. Real life doesn't apparently work that way, according to my friend Dark Dreaming.

Again, I am new to this, and I would appreciate it if you indeed did find any mistakes in my work to notify me.

Stay tuned, same L time, same L channel.

-Believe Bridesmaid


	3. Chapter 3

Out of all the incredible things that had happened to Light Yagami during his relatively short span of exsistance nothing, not the shinigami Ryuk nor the detective L was as strange or as baffling to him then the Death Notebook itself. Lying innocently between the long thumb and forefinger of his arch-nemesis Light wondered whose bright idea it was to make the most destructive weapon in the universe take the form of an ordinary notebook. A notebook was a human object after all, a plain everyday thing, like a toaster or a pair of shoes. How ironic that the weapon used by the shinigami to hunt down their human prey was something orginally designed by them.

But a notebook... was so _easy_ to use, to hide, to protect. To remove from exsistance should the need arise. It nearly violated the rules of 'fair play' if there were such a concept when dealing with one's survival. Especially when L wasn involved.

It was almost as if whoever designed the Death Note, be it the King of the Shinigami or a God or Goddess or some other mystical deity _wanted_ a human to one day pick it up. To write down some names and see what would happen.

Light hoped not. Life was troubling with only Ryuk wanting excitement. Who knew what would happen should the other Shinigami think their game would be fun to join.

Light was disturbed from his internal musings as the meeting ended and it's other participants started to leave the room. A pale hand inserted itself into his line of vision, waving about as if to entice his eyes into following it.

''Hello to you too, Ryuzaki. Get your hand out of my face, who knows where it's been.''

Ryuzaki appeared to pout as he withdrew his hand, placing it by his bottom lip.

''Light-kun was daydreaming thoughout the entire meeting. I was hurt by his inattention.''

Light rolled his eyes, the typical teen gesture for 'As if!' There was no way Ryuzaki's feelings (if he had any) would be hurt be something so trivial and Light told the childish man so.

L sighed.

''I suppose you will have to make it up to me, by going out with me.''

Light stared.

''To the bakery of course. It's just down the road and I could use the exercise.'' L elaborated.

''Not to mention the sunlight. Or will you shrivel up and die from such a shock?'' Light grinned back

''My vitamin D levels are fine, and I'm not some sort of fantasy creature.'' L walked over to the door and unwrapped a peppermint from his pocket. Light sighed and stood up, retriveing his coat and scarf, deliberatly taking longer then absolutely necessary as L made strange gestures for him to hurry up.

* * *

The bakery was pleasent, if not cozy. It had a small cafe around the corner from the main regester and produce, and the chairs were old, but comfortable. L and Light claimed the table in the far right corner, for L's ever present parinoia demanded that he had to be able to have the entire view in his sights at all times. Light teased him about it, stating that were a gunman (or Kira himself) to suddenly hold the cafe hostage, L was the furthest from the exit and thus probably wouldn't survive. L retorted that if a situation as unlikely as that were to occur he would be forced to use Light as his human shield as he escaped.

Soon a young waitress came to take their order. L requested a chocolate mousse cake, and ordered one for Light too.

''So Light-kun, tell me about yourself'' L droned.

''L, you pretty much know everything there is to know about me, you even put _cameras _in my _bathroom_.'' Light raised an eyebrow

''I read on the internet that when people go out together, they make small talk to get to know the other. This is usually done when participating in an activity, like going to the theatre or bowling or, as we are now, at cafes and restaurants, among other things. Why not tell me why you want to be a police officer? Or about university?'' L began playing with his cutlery

''University is boring, you know that, at least, when you actually attend. I guess I just want to be a police officer because my Dad is one, not to mention I'll be helping people.'' Light inwardly cringed, was L always this oblivious or was he deliberatly hinting that this was a date.

Ha. A date with L, that was about as likely as water flowing upstream. Completely asides from the fact that he was Kira, L's nemesis, it wasn't as though L had much to offer in the case of a 'potential mate.' Though rich, he had the worst personal habits, was excessively parinoid and slept like a starfish, hogging up as much room on the bed he was forced to share. Which was an abrupt change from his waking self, when he curled up into himself as if to disappear.

''If you want to help people, why not be a doctor? I think Light would be a good doctor.''

''I did consider that actually, but I like the idea of aiding justice more. Not like Kira, don't even think it, I mean the justice we have today, of helping to rehabilitate criminals to make them into better people.'' The Kira in Light growled slightly, internally screaming his defiance at his own silver words.

''Hm... So what about Kira? He has a point, some of the laws we have regarding certain sentances have been considered too lean, especially for crimes like rape, which in certain circumstances can be the equivilant to murder. Not to mention from a more economic point of view, people serving life sentances still need to eat, be housed in a secure location, and it's the law abiding part of society that has to pay for it. It seems unfair. Not to mention the crime rate has gone down, which leads people to have hope for the future, look, we can see it even now Light-kun!'' L held an arm out dramatically towards the window. On the building outside, brightly coloured pro-Kira graffiti had been drawn on the walls.

''Kira wants to create a dictatorship. They have never worked in the past, people go mad with power and eventually society crumbles. Then a revolution later, we would be back to square one and Kira will be nothing more then a chapter in a child's history book.''

''To put it crudely'' L brought a finger to his mouth as their desserts arrived

''It's true though. Why are you asking me this?'' Light poked his sugary concotion tentively

''I just wanted to make small talk. I'm a detective, you're a policeman's son. Common topic.'' L blinked innocently

'Yeah, right, I bet you just wanted to see Kira sprouting L's ideals.' Light thought sullenly.

''Well, do we have the same justice?'' Light took a bite of his mousse. It was too rich.

''Of course. I became a detective because I believe in justice.''

''Of course.''

* * *

_The mall was stuffy- not hot exactly, but just the kind of stuffy you endure when placed in a situation with too many people and too little space. Which in Japan was pretty much every time you ventured into the metropolitan areas. _

_After spending an undetermined, but far too long in L and Light's opinion, time wandering around various clothing stores, mainly those that catered solely to females (and once to their eternal embarrassment, a lingerie store) Misa had finally tired out enough to take a break, flopping ungracefully onto some pubilc seats. Light leaned against a wall nearby and crossed his arms and L, laden with all of Misa and Light's purchases, (''Men have to carry the bags! That's why they come on shopping sprees!'' Misa had exclaimed) looked like he was going to collapse on the spot. _

_All was peaceful, until Misa took note of L's attire_

_''Ryuzaki! You need new clothes! I can't stand watching you wear the same thing everyday, it annoys me as a fashion model! Li-ight, you agree with me don't you?'' Misa jumped up and waved her arms wildly. Several people stopped to stare. _

_''If I don't wear these clothes, my deductive reasoning goes down by thirty percent.'' L glaced over to Light, who looked like he either wanted very dearly to commit suicide, or murder his two companions and was having difficulty deciding. _

_''Wait... Ryuzaki...'' Misa blinked. ''You're pulling this stuff outta your ass! Misa knows, because it was forty percent for the sitting, 25 percent for the sugar, and another ten for the dirty hair. Now its thirty percent for the clothes, that means, if we stripped and washed you and forced you to take on a case your deductive reasoning would be...'' Misa started counting on her fingers_

_''105 percent decreased. Which is impossible.'' Light muttered automatically. _

_''Ha! That means Ryuzaki gets new clothes! Come on!'' Misa jumped forward and grabbed L's arm, dragging the man over to a brightly coloured store that sold men's fashion. _

_''Light-kun! Help me!'' L cried in mock dispair as he wriggled out of Misa's grip and fell onto the tiled floors. _

_Light just laughed and wrapped an arm around L's waist, half-dragging, half-carrying him into the store..._

* * *

It was happening again, the flashbacks. Light, now alone in the safety of his old room, was waiting patiently for Rem when another one occured. This time they has been at the mall... getting clothes for L? Why would that be surpressed? It made no sense, obviously at that time, his holes in his memory were there because they contained infomation about the Death Note, and indirectly about Kira. So why were they being surpressed now? Was it because these were moments of him being more 'Light-like' for lack of a better word?

''Yagami Light.'' Rem phased through his bedroom wall. ''I fail to understand why I had to wait before I left.''

Light looked up at the shinigami haunting him

''If you left with me it would raise more questions pertaining to my ownership. It's best to let L think the notebook belongs to either him or to all of us, if not he might ask me to transfer ownership to him, and I would lose my memories again. But that isn't why I've called you here. I need you to do something for me.''

''I am in no way inclined to do _anything_ for you.'' Rem stared back

''It's something you already want to do. I want you to go to Misa for me. Explain to her that I've gotten my memories back, but have in turn lost some of my memories of my time in captivity. Then get her to tell you of what I've missed, starting with _why _she is in America and then return to me. Also inform her of my desire to speak with her face to face. Think of it as holiday or something. Would you rather be here with L pestering you?'' Light shrugged

''...Very well, I can leave you for about a week before the Death Note makes me return.'' Rem opened her wings and began phasing out the wall.

''I want you to come back sooner. Every minute L spends breathing he spends thinking of how to capture _us_. Every heartbeat counts.''

''You cannot order me around Yagami. I will return, because you are the owner of my Death Note, and you protect Misa, that is all.'' With that, Rem disappeared, leaving Light alone to his thoughts.

Kira...

L...

Beyond sat hunched over in a plane bound for Tokyo, in a fashion reminicent of his predecessor. The world around him had been a blur until now. Since his 'breakdown' in the alleys of L.A, Beyond could only remember snippets of what happened since. It was as if his brain, unable to deal with the concept of L finding an equal in another, had gone into autopilot, making his hands create a fake passport, buying tickets to Japan and forcing his legs to propell him onto the flight. Now that he had recovered, Beyond began using his enormous intellect to start doing what he did best.

Creating schemes against his new enemies.

After all, detective wars weren't exclusive, there were no rules stating that B couldn't join in the fun.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ah, m'sorry for not posting this sooner, this chapter lacked the excitement that the other ones have and writing it was sort of akin to pulling teeth. But it had to be written and I promise the next one will have more Beyond and more detective-ness... And it entails what Byond had been plotting and scheming- Anyways I didn't like the philosophical conversation thing between L and Light too much, maybe I'll go back later and change it but for now it stays. It was better then the original version in my head, which compared Kira and L to DC comic book characters. I have been reading too much Batman lately...

No... one can never read too much Batman! Batman rules! He is the second greatest detective of all time (Behind L o'course)

Till then

Believe Bridesmaid

P.S I like reviews, they make my heart all warm and fuzzy! 'hint hint'


End file.
